csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Jenx222
Welcome Hi, welcome to CSI! Thanks for your edit to the The Case Of The Cross-Dressing Carp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kanamekun (Talk) 00:21, December 28, 2009 Re Nice Edits Thanks :) I will also try to add photos to all the episodes if I can and a brief summary to each one :) Ect. (talk) 14:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Sound very good, I'll start using that new blog page you've made to discuss this further :) Ect. (talk) 15:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ect. Admin Hi Jenx222, thank you for the compliments and I noticed you are applying to be an administrator, do you mind then if I apply as well, so we can both run this wiki jointly? :) Ect. (talk) 19:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Ect. :Hey, yeah sounds like a plan. Would be good to get this wiki back on track. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 21:34, 16 August, 2012 :Yeah it would be good to get it ready for the new seasons starting soon, I've applied now to Wiki Central, just waiting on a reply now. Ect. (talk) 09:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Homepage I like the newest design for the homepage, it looks really good :) I especially like the addition of a poll. Ect. (talk) 17:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ect. :Hey thanks, trying to get as much interactive content on there as possible, at the moment it's just like some sort of portal, it shouldn't be, it's the home page lol --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 18:01, 17 August, 2012 :Credit where credit is due, you've done good! Good work on the questions for the poll as well haha :) Ect. (talk) 18:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ect. Gangs If you don't object I would like to add a gang category to the criminal portal. Ect. (talk) 22:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ect. :Hey, what do you think about editing the criminal portal with a section called Serial Killers/Rapists because is saves repeating all of the serial killers again in the serial rapist section. Ect. (talk) 17:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Ect. ::That could be good, but I just think that categorizing them into each section is more easy to see who they are, for example if someone is new to CSI and they want to watch a serial killer, they can just find the serial killer and pick one out that sounds good to them, if you see what I mean. Ect. (talk) 18:12, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ect. :::It's done but do you think because New York doesn't have a serial killer/rapist it looks bad? However we could but D.J Pratt in it because he raped many times and killed twice, so maybe that could promote him to a serial killer/rapist? Ect. (talk) 18:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Adopting Wiki Hi. I've given both you and Ect. rights on the wiki. It looks like the former bureaucrat, User:Kanamekun, does still answer his talk page, despite not being active here in nearly a year if you ever have questions about the wiki. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 00:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your promotion! I think now that we are Admins, we can truly make the wiki look much better and well done on the good design changes you've done already. :) Ect. (talk) 14:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Haha you're right it was a bit formal :) Ect. (talk) 19:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Re Season 13 It looks really good, I actually had photos ready to upload last night for Karma to Burn but the episode page hadn't been created but thank you for uploading them for me. Ect. (talk) 14:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Criminals Hey, why don't we keep the Serial Killer, Spree Killer, ect. sections but remove the fact it's from Las Vegas, Miami or NY. That means no section would be left bare. Ect. (talk) 12:03, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Yeah that sounds great, that would be good for the criminals :) And yeah the wiki really has come together and is moving really fast and you're right, I'm sure we'll get more editors as the new seasons start. Ect. (talk) 12:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Template for Criminals Yeah that looks great, well done :) We'll use that for all the criminals. Ect. (talk) 13:41, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Looking very good, can you add a Budding Serial Killer section with Nigel Crane, Hayden Michaels and D.J. Pratt :) Ect. (talk) 14:00, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Home page Those photos are great! Well done and well done on those templates for the criminals! :) Ect. (talk) 19:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Template Images Yeah I know you're right I'll try and look for ones that are the same shape. I was thinking the smaller lanscape ones would do because you can actaully see their face on the template. But on the page itself we can stick with the normal large ones. Ect. (talk) 07:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Fall TV Badge Thanks! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmmm... I see your point. Done! :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re Updates The new template for administrators looks much better and the style of crediting Alec Smight looks good to me, its easy to read and it looks professional. And yes, well done for creating all of the CSI: NY episodes. Like the Las Vegas ones, I will give them all an image and a brief summary if they don't have one. Well done with the 1000 articles as well, you are good for the wiki and I'm sure we can bring up to 2000 :) Oh by the way, do you think the images for the criminal portals looks a bit better. I haven't finished yet but for example does the Susan Hillridge, Jason McCann, Stewart Otis ect.... look better. :) Ect. (talk) 17:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Episode Pages Haha yeah I know, it will take some time but we'll be able to do it and well done for adding all of those Miami pages last night :) Ect. (talk) 11:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Re New URL's Yeah I saw the message you sent for the URL's and it was a good call :) Ect. (talk) 17:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Crew Hey, well done for creating all of those crew members and that template, it looks great!